Mistakes
by lovelastsunlessyoumessitup
Summary: He said he was breaking up with his girlfriend last night—so we could be together". A new batch of tears started rolling down his face, then I understood why he’d been so quite, been so scared—Selena was pregnant, with his child.
1. Preview

He was lying on his back, throwing a basketball up and down. He needed to tell me something, I could tell… Nick wasn't one to sit more than 2 seconds without talking. He said he was breaking up with his girlfriend last night—so we could be together. This morning he walked into my room and over to my couch. Where he's been throwing that damn basketball up and down for three hours. I've just left him be, if he wanted to talk he would. I watched a couple movies, glancing over at Nick every once in a while, making sure he was still there. He looked as if he would get up too, but then he would slide back down and continue throwing the basketball. I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, Nick was on the phone.

"No," He said. He sounded as if he'd been crying. "I never said that Selena." He said in a calm tone. "I'm at Miley's," He said in the same tone. "Selena—we talked enough last night, I need time to process!" Nick yelled, he sighed. "I—I don't want to be with you," He said in the calmest tone. "I love you, but I don't feel the same as I once did." I turned over in my bed and stole a peek through my eyelashes, tears we're running down his face. "I'm scared too," He looked down and ran his fingers through his hair. "I—I know and it was a mistake," He shuddered. "I—I should have—I should have pulled out every time," A new batch of tears started rolling down his face, then I understood why he'd been so quite, been so scared—Selena was pregnant, with his child.

**Call me a dorkk—but I like it! **

**: ]**

**How about you guys? Should I continue?? It was just an idea and I thought I'd run with it! **


	2. Chapter One

Mistakes/Chapter/One/New/Beginnings

Miley tossed the last of her clothing on to her bed; she smiled at her father who was carrying in her flat screen television. "Dad, I don't need that. I've told you that a million times, its college, I doubt I'll have a lot of free time."

Her father, Billy-ray, smiled softly at his only daughter. "Yes, between the studying, drinking, and parties, it might be hard to slip in some movies or shows?" He set the television on the desk near the large window in Miley's dorm room.

Miley glared at her father, she would never drink or party, that wasn't the kind of person she was. She was raised on good values and the occasional mistake, every now and then. "Dad," Miley started, "Really? I have never gone to a party, I'm eighteen years old, and why would I start now?" Miley questioned her father.

Billy-ray sat on Miley's bed and patted the spot next to him. "You're my baby girl; this is a big step for me. After your mom died—"

Miley made her way around the bed and sat next to her father; she reached out and hugged her father. "You don't need to explain yourself. Daddy, I understand." Miley smiled.

"No, I need to get this out." He said pulling away from his daughter. "I love you," He stroked Miley's face as a tear rolled down his. "I guess I'm afraid of losing you too," He stood up and walked over to the desk. "It's your time to shine and I will not hold you back. I'm sure you'll make a ton of friends." He smiled.

Miley got up from her bed and hugged her father tightly. "You can't lose me; I need you to pay for my college." Miley laughed and pulled away. "Okay, you need to leave, your ruining my rep." She smiled.

Billy-ray wiped the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "Call me every single day." He made his way to the door; he took one final look at his little girl, who was now grown. "I love you," he opened the door.

"I love you, too." Miley said watching her father exit her room. Once the door closed shut, she let out a sigh of relief. She walked over to the window where she watched for her father to exit the building and get inside his car.

She smiled, knowing he was going to have a better life with her gone, even though she wouldn't be _gone-gone_, she was away from home. Maybe he'd meet someone? He hadn't dated anyone since her mother's death. He always said, "Bud, you need me more than someone else does," or "You're the only girl for me now, Miles." He always seemed happy, but I knew it was just a wall he put up, to protect himself. Maybe even to protect her, Miley's mother had died when Miley was fourteen years old, she was in a hit and run car accident. They never found the driver, it took Miley six months of begging her father, to get him to even consider letting Miley take her driver's test.

Miley closed the blinds and looked at her new home for the next ten months of her life, she knew no one and hadn't even picked out her major. She grabbed a box from the floor and put it on her bed, peeling the tape off ever so slowly; she opened the box to find her bed spread and a note from her father.

_Miley,_

_I know you already know this, but I am going to tell you again. On the off chance that you were to go to a party, and heaven forbid you do, NEVER drink something you have let out of your sight. Do NOT drink anything that someone has brought over to you, especially if it is some shady boy. There is laundry detergent in the box labeled, "LR" and your bathroom supplies are in a box labeled, "BR". I know you already know these things, but I just wanted to make sure you really did know._

_I love you, please be safe._

_Daddy_

Miley smiled at the letter and set it aside, pulling out some pillows and a stuffed animal. Miley held it close, remembering the whole car ride here; she had thought she had left Mr. Bear, all the way back in Illinois. She laid 'Mr. Bear' on her bed, alongside the pillows. Miley unpacked most of her things that day; she picked the bed closer to the window. She looked getting lost in her thoughts, looking out the window and looking for beauty among the outside. She wondered when her roommate was coming and if she'd be coming at all. Orientation was at seven, she guessed she'd find out then.

Miley grabbed her keys off of her desk and walked out of her dorm room; she walked to the elevator and pushed the button. She fiddled with her keys, humming a tune, and tapping her foot.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself?" The guy smiled, tapping the button a few times.

Miley stopped and looked at the guy, she was embarrassed, and she hadn't noticed that he had walked up. "Yeah," She smiled. "I'm here all week." She tried to lift the mood with a dumb joke.

He laughed lightly, "Good." He smiled. "Nick." He put out his hand and waited for Miley to give him hers.

"Miley," She shook his hand and looked into his eyes. "Wait, Nick—Nick as in our RA?" Miley let go of Nick's hand.

"I guess you caught me," He laughed. The elevator bell rang and the doors opened. Miley and Nick both walked into the lift. "I'm guessing you're headed to the orientation?" He smiled; pressing the number one button.

"Yeah," She said, the elevator started to descend. "I have a question for you, seeing that you're RA and all..." Miley said, waiting to see if he would answer.

He looked at her and smiled. "What makes you think that I'm your floors RA?" He laughed.

She scratched her head and smirked, "I think I saw you this morning, walking into a room with coffee in your hand."

He laughed and brought his hand up to his mouth. "So you're stalking me?" He asked in a hushed tone, lifting up his right eyebrow.

Miley's eyes got wide and she opened her mouth wide. "NO!" She said, looking at him. "No, I was moving into my room this morning and I saw—"

Nick smiled and lifted up his hands. "Calm down, it was a joke." He laughed and bit his lip. "I am your RA, and I'm here to serve you; so ask away." He said.

Miley tugged on her clothing; the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Never mind," She said, walking out the doors.

He sighed, chasing after her. "I was kidding," He said. "Ask your question," he raised his eyebrow again. "I'm kind-of an ass, it's a bad trite but I have it."

Miley smiled, "I don't have the question anymore." She walked through the revolving door and into the orientation conference.

Later On That Day;

"Hello, and welcome to University of Nevodo, Rineo*!" A blonde girl said, in an annoyingly high voice. "Today most of you moved into your dorm room, some of you were late, and hasn't gotten a chance to do so yet, but that's cool!" She smiled. "It's time to meet your Resident Attendants for the next year!"

The Rocky theme song started playing as a group of girls and guys ran out from behind the stage. "Edward Cullen! Floor two!" she smiled and laughed. "Also known as, Cody Linley!" She patted the guy on the back, as he ran into the crowd screaming. "Mc. Loven! Floor three!" She smiled. "Also Known as Zac Efron!" She laughed. "Dicker-Mc-Dickerson! Floor four! Also know as, Nick Jonas!" She kissed him as he walked into the center of the stage.

Miley cringed, though they'd only just met, she felt a strong connection with him. She thought, what could get you the nickname, "Dicker-Mc-Dickerson"? What had he done to earn such a name? I sighed and headed out, there was no need for me to be there. I had already been to all the meetings; I highly doubt that one orientation will change my whole college career. Miley walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. She heard footsteps behind her so she turned around.

"I'm starting to think, that maybe it's you, stalking me?" She said in a hushed tone. "I'm starting to get creeped out, Mr. Dicker-Mc-Dickerson?"

He laughed, "I was just wondering why you left?" He smiled and reached out for Miley's hand.

She pulled it away and wrapped it around her body. "Won't your girlfriend be waiting?"

He smirked. "Girlfriend? No, that's Taylor, she's _just _a friend." He reached out once more to grab Miley's hand. This time she let him. He stroked his thumb against the back of her hand.

"You kiss your friends?" Miley pulled her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking at the elevator doors.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms too. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." He creased his eyebrows. "Why would you care anyway?" He asked with a wondering tone.

The elevator doors opened and she walked in, pressing the 'close door' button a few times. Nick stuck his foot in between the two doors so they wouldn't close. "Come with me?" He asked.

Miley sighed and put her hand on her fore head. "How old are you?" She asked. She had been wondering ever since they'd met. She just wanted information, straight forward wasn't usually her style, but she wanted to know.

Nick laughed and walked into the elevator, letting the doors close. He presses the emergency stop button and sat on the ground. "Nineteen, I turn twenty in a month." He said, patting the ground to the side of him. "How about you, Miss. Miley?"

Miley debated on whether or not she would just press the emergency stop button again, start the elevator back up and leave him sitting on the ground. She decided to do so, once she got one answer. "My roommate hasn't arrived yet; does that mean I have no roommate?"

He laughed, "No, it means she's ether just late—or just hasn't brought her things to your guys room." He said with a 'smart' tone. "But, she could have just dropped out. But that's unlikely." He smiled at her and looked down. "Go ahead," He said.

She looked at him and bit her lip. "What?" She said.

"Press the button; I know you'd rather be somewhere else, then talking so some guy in an elevator." He stood up and looked at her. "Press it."

She took a deep breath and pushed the button, the elevator slowly started to move. Nick pressed the four button and sighed. They both waited until the doors opened to speak again.

"Well, thanks for the answers." Miley smiled.

"No problem." He said, taking a step to the left. "See you soon." He said, walking down the hall.

Miley smiled to herself and walked back to her room. She thought that Nick was one weird person, he was definitely an odd ball, but she liked that about him. How after a couple of minutes with someone, can you think that you're meant to be with each other? She pulled out her keys from her pocket and unlocked her door, walking in to find a girl on her bed with ear buds in her ears.

Miley took another look at the door number and let the door slam behind her. The girl sat up quickly and smiled.

"Hi!" The girl said standing up; Miley noticed all her things that had been on the bed were now on the floor, Mr. Bear and all. "I'm Demi!" The girl put out her hand for a hand shake.

Miley kept her hands at her sides. "What did you do with all of my crap?" Miley said in a harsh tone.

Demi laughed, "I knew it was crap!" She smiled, Demi was thinking out loud. "I just moved it, I love having the bed by the window, and I hope you don't mind."

Miley's eyes got big. "Yeah sure! I just pretended to want that bed! Why don't I just throw all my things into the trash can?" Miley said sarcastically. "Next time get here earlier, that's my bed; move." Miley said in a harsh tone. "Now."

Demi looked at Miley and rolled her eyes. "Well, you left, it's my bed now." Demi stood up and gave Miley a slight push.

"Are you being serious right now!" Miley yelled and pushed Demi back.

Demi laughed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Come on, are we really fighting over a freaking bed?"

Miley glared at the girl. "We wouldn't be if you weren't being such a bitch!" Miley crossed her arms and sighed. "How about we switch off?" Miley suggested.

"Fine," Demi smiled. "Could we start over?" Demi put out her hand for a friendly handshake.

Miley hugged Demi, and soon Demi hugged back. "I'm sure we'll be great friends." Miley said giving Demi a slight rub on the back before backing away. "Now, who sleeps on that bed for the first month?"

_Did you enjoy it! The next chapter will be out soon! I promise! Please let me know what you'd like to see happen, or what you thought of the character devolpment. Please review! :)_

_Have a great day/night/ afternoon! _


End file.
